Pokemon: Have Your Own Adventure!
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Send in an OC and I'll make a oneshot! It's THAT simple! *Will however include yaoi and yuri so if you dislike that then I suggest you scroll away*
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Have Your Own Adventure!

**Hey guys. Basically you just send in a form for your OC and I'll create a oneshot with them in it.**

**Form:**

Name: (What do they call themselves? What do others call them?)

Age: (At least 10 so they can have a pokemon)

Gender: (In case of a gender-neutral name)

Sexuality: (Do they like boys or girls? Or are they asexual? Or maybe they're Bi!)

What Region Are You In?: (If they're like Ash, or travelling WITH Ash, just put 'Traveler' or 'With Ash')

Pokemon Team: (At least 2 but they can have up to 6)

Appearance:

Bio:

Friends: (They don't have to be from the show/game, they can be OCs)

Rivals: (Again it can be an OC)

Crush: (Again it can be an OC)

Quirks: (Whatever you can think of, but I seriously doubt Ash wants to travel with a murderous psychopath)

Hometown/Home Region: (If they're a Traveler they still need a home)

Occupation: (Traveler doesn't count. Are they a Trainer? A Breeder? What do they do to make money?)

Other: (If there's anything else I should know, put it here)

**Rules:**

**I happen to LOVE yaoi and yuri. I'll probably end up putting some of my favorite pairings (Palletshipping, aka Gary/Ash, and James/Meowth) in with the stories so if you don't like that then you should probably leave.**

**Every time a new OC is introduced, I will post their profile in the Author's Note, unless requested otherwise by the creator.**

**Hmm... That's all! Bye bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Oneshot Number 1

**Name: Riley Keller**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**What Region Are You In?: With Ash**

**Pokemon Team: Ivysaur, Caterpie, Spearow**

**Appearance: Short blonde hair with peach tan skin and ocean blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a red heart on the chest, a pair of blue jean shorts, pink sneakers, and purple round glasses.**

**Bio: She grew up with no brothers or sisters, and was outcast because of being bisexual. Her parents worked a lot, and her Bulbasaur was the only companion she had. Due to this, she felt that pokemon were much kinder than humans. She travels around the region of Kanto, trying to better understand them.**

**Friends: Her pokemon, Ash.**

**Rivals:** **Any homophobes, Paul, Team Rocket**

**Crush: Her Ivysaur**

**Quirks: She is normally very quiet, but if two people 'like' each other she isn't afraid to jump in and get them together.**

**Hometown/Home Region: Viridian City in Kanto**

**Occupation: Unofficial Pokemon Researcher**

**Other: N/A**

**Created by: Me!**

**Note: This is set right after Ash's journey began.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

Riley ran through the Viridian Forest, her Ivysaur trailing close behind. She was breathing heavily, but she couldn't stop, not even for a second.

She had always been an outcast, but now she was a fugitive.

All she'd done was give her pokemon a gentle kiss on the head! But of course, the reporter who had caught it on camera exaggerated, saying that after the picture was taken, she had done unspeakable things that couldn't be shown on camera. She was thrown from her home, and her parents' last words rang through her mind even as she continued to run,

_"We can put up with having a bisexual child, but having... THIS as a daughter is unforgivable"_

'Put up'? Was that all they were doing through the tear-filled nights? Putting up with something she couldn't control? She allowed the tears to fall, but held back the painful sob that ached in her throat.

The tears blurred her vision, making it difficult to figure out where exactly she was going. Her Ivysaur didn't seem concerned, though, so she kept running.

But then she crashed into someone.

She fell backwards upon impact, and heard Ivysaur running over to check on her. As her vision cleared slightly, she sat up, patting her pokemon on the head in reassurance.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person shouted. Riley looked up to see a ten year old boy on the ground, rubbing his head in pain. Next to him was a Pikachu, presumably his.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she cried. The boy sighed and stood, then held out his hand for Riley to take. She took it, albeit hesitantly.

"I'm Ash"

"Riley"

"I'm Misty, the girl who's getting annoyed with standing in this one spot!"

Shocked, Riley turned to see a girl, the same age as Ash, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ah! S-sorry!" Riley apologized again, backing away from Ash a little.

"Don't worry. Where were you headed? Pewter City?" Ash smiled. Riley realized that maybe these two hadn't seen the report- After all, it had only aired this morning.

"Anywhere really" Riley responded, trying to seem casual.

"Then you can come with us!" Ash suggested. Riley paused.

Well, travelling with a boy five years younger certainly beat heading back home. She nodded in agreement.

"Sure, sounds nice"

So Riley set off with Ash. She intended to tell them... She really did... But not right then.

* * *

Later that night, as everyone else lay asleep in their sleeping bags, Riley stared up at the stars.

"Love you Ivy" she yawned. She glanced down at the sleeping pokemon in her arms, and smiled.

She knew pokemon were more intelligent than people gave them credit for. She knew Ivysaur understood her, even if she couldn't understand Ivy in return. The small things, like the way she would lick Riley's cheek, or cuddle up next to her at night was enough to know that her love was returned.

_And besides, that law only says that you can't have sex with pokemon. It says nothing about kissing, cuddling and saying that you love them._

With that thought, she laid down, and gently drifted to sleep.

**PS Ivysaur is a girl.**


End file.
